This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus related to simulating train responses to actual train operating data and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for interfacing two data entry terminals to a train simulation computer.
Improving how a locomotive engineer operates a railroad train has been a continuing program within the railroading industry. Train simulators have been proposed and developed for cost-effectively training locomotive engineers under readily changeable conditions. These simulators have controls which are operated by the student to generate control signals simulating those produced on an actual locomotive. These simulated control signals cause a computer in the simulator to compute the responses a selected composition of train (referred to as a train consist) would produce given the simulated control signals. The responses are pictorally, numerically or textually displayed to the student or instructor.
In addition to simulators, on-board equipment has been developed for giving the locomotive engineer more information with which to operate the train more efficiently and safely during its real time operation. At least some of such on-board equipment includes the capability of recording real time data related to the operation of the train for later use in analyzing how the train was operated. Such recordings are useful in critiquing the engineer and investigating accidents, for example.
FreightMaster, a division of Halliburton Company, has been active within this program of providing equipment which is intended to be used to improve how railroad trains are operated. One such equipment is the train simulator known as the Train Dynamics Analyzer. This system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,283 to Mosier (see also U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,810 to Mosier). Generally, this system couples a computer, a mockup locomotive control stand, a graphics display system, and auxiliary printing devices to permit the in-office dynamic simulation of a railroad train's (particularly, a freight train's) movements and reactions in response to a student's/simulator operator's real time activities at the mockup locomotive control stand. This has been used to train locomotive engineers in the proper handling of train movement.
FreightMaster also markets an apparatus for monitoring motion of a railroad train. This system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,057 to Haley, Jr., et al. This system permits the display and real time recording of train speed, distance and time of day measurements. When installed on a locomotive, at least a portion of these data are stored in a non-volatile memory. At an appropriate time, these stored data are transferred to a portable data transfer unit which is hand-carried onto the locomotive, connected to the on-board portion of the system to download the non-volatile memory contents, and carried off the train. Some degree of analysis can be made through the data transfer unit. An enhanced monitoring system which permits recordation of additional information is described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 901,212, filed Aug. 28, 1986 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Although such simulators and on-board monitoring and recording equipment have been developed to improve handling of railroad trains, a further enhancement or improvement is believed to be possible through the uniting of the on-board data, which provides some information about the actual operation of an actual train, with a simulator so that more information about the actual operation of the train can be obtained and so that the actual operation can be better simulated and analyzed through the additional capabilities of the simulator.